La revanche
by Marra13
Summary: Saizo, après des années à garder sa honte pour lui, va enfin retrouver le tueur de son père. Sa vengeance va pouvoir s'accomplir... mais est-ce que tout va se passer comme prévu ? Il a déjà perdu un œil la première fois...


Fire Emblem Fates

Saizo

La revanche

Saizo se pencha sur le côté et observa attentivement les lieux. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de gardes. C'était une chance pour lui. Le maître-ninja se déplaça jusqu'à atteindre sa cible.  
Cela faisait des années qu'il attendait ça. De pouvoir venger son père et faire payer à cette raclure ! La première fois, il y avait perdu un oeil. Cependant, cette fois, ce serait son ennemi qui perdrait. Et bien plus qu'un oeil.  
Saizo se coula doucement jusqu'à lui. L'homme se retourna en sentant sa présence. Il lui fit un sourire machiavélique avant de se mettre tranquilement à discuter.  
-Tiens, tiens... Une vieille connaissance. Perdre un oeil ne t'as pas suffit ?  
-Je ne suis pas là pour perdre cette fois-ci. Tu vas payer pour la mort de mon père et pour la honte que tu m'as infligée ! gronda Saizo en dégainant son shuriken.  
-Oh ! Tout de suite les menaces ! Tu ne perds pas ton temps en palabre petit. Bien. Bats-toi !  
Le combat s'engagea. Le temps avait semblé ralentir et ce qui se trouvait à proximité était figé. Saizo se concentra sur le combat. Il avait beaucoup progressé mais il ne devait pas sous-estimer son adversaire. Leurs shurikens ne faisaient que s'entrechoquer et se percuter dans de vaines attaques. Le maître-ninja redoubla d'effort et parvint à briser la garde du ninja mokushûjin. Son shuriken vint se planter dans sa jambe.  
La lame s'était enfoncée profondément. Saizo la retira brusquement et plaqua sa main sur la bouche du ninja. Alors qu'il allait l'achever, le mokushûjin le fixa d'un regard hargneux et envoya son arme dans sa direction. Le maître-ninja eut à peine le temps de reculer. Le shuriken déchira le tissu de ses vêtements et vint tracer une ligne rouge sur son bras.  
Il plaqua sa main valide sur sa blessure et grogna. La plaie était assez profonde pour l'affaiblir. Il fallait qu'il termine son combat au plus vite. L'homme en face de lui sourit et commença à prendre son souffle.  
-Non ! siffla Saizo en se jetant sur lui pour l'égorger.  
Trop tard. Le mokushûjin avait eu le temps de pousser un petit cri. Bientôt, le bruit de nombreux pas se rapprocha. Saizo se mit à courir en direction de la frontière, tenant toujours son bras.  
Il n'était plus très loin. Aucun des mokushûjins ne le suivraient de l'autre côté... Encore fallait-il qu'il atteigne cet autre côté. Le maître-ninja dut s'arrêter quelques instants, le souffle court.  
-Bon sang, saleté de...  
-Il est là !  
-Non ! Pas maintenant ! murmura t-il en se remettant à courir.  
Les ninjas mokushûjins étaient sur ses talons. Ils ne tarderaient pas à la rattrapper. Quel idiot il avait été ! Il aurait au moins dû alerter Kaze de son expédition. Lui seul était au courant de qui il devait se venger. Peut-être qu'il ne le reverrait plus jamais. Son petit-frère...

Après une demie-heure de course, le maître-ninja parvint à retourner au château. Il était épuisé et ses jambes tremblantes refusaient de le porter plus longtemps. Saizo s'affaissa contre un mur en haletant. Il jeta un oeil à son bras. Le garot qu'il s'était fait à la va-vite était couvert de sang. L'homme toucha précautionneseument le tissu et gémit de douleur. Il ne voulait plus bouger, ça faisait trop mal.  
Quelque chose attira son attention. Un léger bruissement d'herbe. Saizo releva la tête et observa dans tous les sens. Ils ne l'avaient quand même pas suivis jusqu'ici ?!  
-Saizo !  
-Kaze. fit-il en soupirant de soulagement.  
-Tu es blessé ?! Mais où es-tu allé ?!

-Réponds-moi. souffla doucement son frère en défaisant le garrot.  
Son sang coula un peu et Saizo retint un gémissement. Kaze lui jeta un regard inquiet avant de se mettre à le soigner.  
-Je suis allé accomplir ma vengeance.  
-Quoi !? Saizo tu es fou ! Tu aurais pu te faire tuer ! s'écria Kaze en soutenant son regard.  
-Je sais. Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser cet affront impuni. Je lui ai également fait payer pour mon oeil. répondit le maître-ninja en détournant les yeux.  
Il entendit son petit frère pousser un profond soupir. Néanmoins, il lui sourit et l'aida à se relever.  
-Bon. Au moins tu n'auras plus ça sur la conscience.

-Viens avec moi. Je pourrai te surveiller le temps que ton bras soit guérrie.  
-Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me surveilles !  
-Je sais. Et c'est pour ça que je vais le faire. Si tu m'avais demandé de l'aide, je ne t'aurais pas embêté avec ça mais tu ne l'a pas fait. lui sussurra son frère à l'oreille.  
Son expression était désapprobatrice et sa voix contenait une pointe d'énervement.  
-Très bien. J'espère qu'il va vite guérrir alors. sourit Saizo en regardant son cadet d'un air amusé.  
-On verra bien. lâcha Kaze en répondant à son sourire.  
Son frère l'amena jusqu'à ses appartements et l'allongea sur le lit. Il bougea de trois affaires et vint s'allonger à côté de lui. Son jeune frère ferma les yeux et soupira doucement.  
-Bonne nuit Kaze.  
-Bonne nuit Saizo.  
Il se détendit et jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à Kaze. Il dormait déjà. Le pauvre, il avait dû l'attendre longtemps, incapable de s'endormir en le sachant en territoir mokushûjin.  
Saizo poussa un petit soupir avant de fermer son oeil valide. Le sommeil commença à venir et il s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte. Son sommeil fut bercer de rêve où il jouait avec son petit frère. Ils étaient enfants et insouciants.


End file.
